


thanks for the weed, thanks for everything

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Bisexual Jonas, Blankets, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Shotgunning, Showers, Smoking, Smut, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, drug dealer mikael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Jonas' dealer has moved to Denmark, and Even recommends his friend's weed. What Jonas didn't expect, though, was to develop a crush on aboy, on Mikael.





	1. BEFORE

**Author's Note:**

> don't you just love these two??
> 
> evak is not the main couple, but rather just background. the story focuses on Jonas and Mikael. I'm about to finish the final chapter, so expect the second one to be posted soon!

Jonas entered the flat he shared with Isak with a groan, closing the door without paying much attention to anything else. “Dude, did you know that Elin has moved to fucking Copenhagen?”

 

When he turned, he found his flatmate with his boyfriend, Even, on the sofa, both flushed and flustered with their hair dishevelled, pretending that they hadn’t been doing anything.

 

Jonas placed his cloth bag on the coffee table in front of the sofa and snorted, sitting next to them. “Your swollen lips give you two away.”

 

Isak looked down, embarrassed that his best friend had caught him in the middle of a heated kissing session with his boyfriend, but Even just laughed. “Why... why did she move?”

 

“She was offered a good job in a publishing company or something.” Jonas rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

 

“Oh, good.”

 

“No, Isak, it’s not good.”

 

Isak tilted his head like a confused puppy, Even with his hand on Isak’s hip. “Why?”

 

“Because she used to sell me weed! And now I have to find a new dealer. And a dealer who has a good product.”

 

Isak was about to say something, but his boyfriend was faster. “My friend sells weed.”

 

Jonas was all ears. “Your friend? Is it any good?”

 

Even shrugged. “I don’t smoke weed anymore.” He smiled at Isak, the boy was the one that stopped his bad habit. “But when I used to, I bought it from him and the shit was amazing.”

 

“What’s his name?” Jonas asked.

 

“Mikael.”

 

“ _Mikael_ ,” he repeated. The name sounded sweet on his tongue.

 

Isak turned to Even, who had his other hand on the boy’s thigh. “Mikael sells weed?” Even nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing.

 

“Wait, you know this Mikael?”

 

“He’s Even’s best friend.”

 

“Could I get his number?”

 

“I’ll text you with it.”

 

Jonas smiled. His long day at uni and at work suddenly wasn’t so bad. “Cool! Thanks, man.” He stood and went to his bedroom. “Good night!” He shouted from the corridor. “And enjoy yourselves.” He heard Even’s laughter and Isak’s moan of embarrassment.

 

The next morning, at uni, Jonas was waiting at the cafeteria for Eva and Isak when his phone buzzed. He had his jacket on the table, and placed his arms around it in order to use it as a pillow for his chin while he unlocked his phone.

 

Jonas saw Even’s text with a phone number and wrote him a _takk_ back before directly texting this Mikael guy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/46251748185/in/dateposted/)

 

Jonas was startled by the fist that hit him on his shoulder. Isak sat next to him. “Oh, hi.”

 

“Busy?” The blond boy asked.

  
“I was talking with Even’s friend.”

 

Eva sat in that moment on the other side of her brunette friend, eating from a tupperware. “Did I miss something?”

 

“Even recommended me one of his friend’s weed. Elin moved to Denmark.”

 

Eva snorted. “You and your weed. I’m surprised it still hasn’t fucked up you brain.”

 

Jonas rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Since they broke up before university, Eva was even more obsessed with him smoking weed. Almost like a mother.

 

“You’ll like him,” Isak said, typing and smiling at the same time. Probably texting Even.

 

“Why? He’s just going to sell me some weed. By the way, I don’t know what’s going on but tell Even that he should stop setting Mikael up with other people, he thought I was looking for a date.”

 

Isak laughed. “I will. I don’t know, man, he’s just so… _you_. Not physically, well, kind of, but the way he is as a person. You’d be good friends.”

 

Jonas rolled his eyes. He’d only noticed that he’d picked up that habit from Isak after Vilde mentioned it. “Whatever. I’m just here for the weed, he’s for the money.”

 

***

 

When Jonas got to the park, it was pitch dark. It’s not like he was scared or anything, he was used to buying weed in dark places where nobody could see what was going on. He had never been there, he rarely visited this part of the city, but it was the location that Mikael had sent. Jonas told him he’d be wearing a yellow beanie so that he could see him better in the dark. Mikael told him that he thought that it was, in his own words, _cute_.

 

Jonas sat on a bench and texted Mikael to let him know that he was already there. He spent a few minutes sitting there in the cold, wondering where the other guy was, when something came out of the hedge next to the bench. Jonas almost jumped and his shriek died in his throat.

 

“Oh, hi. Jonas?” A boy asked. The other boy, with his eyes wide open, just nodded slowly. Mikael had some leaves in his mane of hair. He removed them when he noticed Jonas looking and gave Jonas a bright smile. Jonas could see his white teeth despite the darkness. “Nice to meet you!” He approached and shook hands with Jonas.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Jonas said as the other boy sat on the bench, next to him. He was wearing grey sweatpants, a red jacket and a bum bag. “Sorry I was late. I got lost inside the park.”

 

“And you went through the hedge?” Jonas asked, incredulous.

 

“Yeah?” He said it as if it were obvious that it was the best option. “I thought the way out was over here. And I ran into you.”

 

“Do you have the weed?” Jonas asked.

 

“I do.” He rummaged through his bum bag. “But first you try it, and then you buy it.” The confusion in Jonas’ face disappeared when he saw the two joints in the boy’s hand. “I invite.”

 

Jonas took one of the joints and muttered a _takk_. He dug in his pocket, but his hand couldn’t find his lighter. “Let me,” Mikael mumbled with his joint between his lips, and got closer to lit Jonas’ with a match, quickly lighting up his own afterwards.

 

“So, how do  you know Even?” The boy asked Jonas after a few minutes of them just smoking. Jonas was already feeling dizzy.

 

“He’s my best friend’s boyfriend,” Jonas explained. “Fuck, this shit is amazing.”

 

“Oi! You’re Isak’s friend?” Jonas hummed in response, and started making smoke circles in the air. “I really like Isak,” Mikael added. “He’s good for Even. But not as good as my weed.” Jonas laughed at the comment, the weed had already reached his brain. “So, interested in-”

 

A bark interrupted them, followed by steps breaking the branches and leaves that had fallen all over the ground. “Police!”

 

Mikael stood and yanked Jonas from his hand. “Run for your life!” Jonas did as he was told, hearing steps and barks behind them, and soon they were out of the park and running up and down different streets and alleys of Oslo. Jonas didn’t really know where he was, or where were they going, but he assumed that following Mikael was the best option, considering his state and his ignorance. He noticed that he hadn’t let go of Mikael’s hand since they’d started running.

 

Mikael finally stopped in a dark alley, leaning against the wall with Jonas. Breathing in hard, the only thing they could hear were each other’s breaths and the cars passing by the nearest big street. Jonas could feel that metallic taste you got in your mouth which resembled blood when you ran for too long, along with the feeling of his throat burning. It reminded him of the races he did in the summer with Isak when they were kids, and they jumped to the lake at the end, panting. He had his hands on his knees, trying to recompose, although it took him long. He needed to start doing sport again.

 

“Sorry for that,” Mikael said after a while. “If we got caught…”

 

“Don’t worry, man,” Jonas replied between deep breaths. “And thank you for not leaving me there.”

  
“It’s the least I could do. Also, we still haven’t sealed our deal. And take off your beanie.” Mikael removed Jonas’ yellow beanie, to Jonas’ surprise. His hair sprung free.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, because it’s quite visible and if a police officer has been chasing us, they’ll probably remember the colour. Also, I like your hair, it’s cool.”

 

Jonas smiled and took some notes from his pocket. “I’m surprised they didn’t fall out while we ran.”

 

“Ever thought about buying a wallet?” Mikael said with a smile, taking the notes and handing Jonas a bag with a green content. He saved the bills in his bum bag.

 

“Too capitalistic for me.” Mikael laughed. When they got out of the alley, Jonas noticed that he didn’t really know where he was. “How am I supposed to come back?”

 

“There’s a tram stop near.” Mikael checked his watch. “But now the trams only pass by every thirty minutes or so. There’s a kebab in front of the stop, if you want some.”

 

Jonas stared at the boy. For some reason, he felt incredibly comfortable around him, even if he had only met him and barely knew anything about him.

 

And he agreed.

 

***

“And why do you know Even?” Jonas asked Mikael, who was sitting in front of him. They were at the kebab Mikael had mentioned, sitting in front of one another at the only table occupied, by the window. It was late, and they were the only clients; they could only hear the music coming out from an old radio and the worker who kept moving around to prepare take-away orders.

 

Mikael, who had his mouth full, rushed in order to swallow, and then took a sip from his can of coke. “We’ve been friends since, like, we were kids. And we went to school and high school together.”

 

Jonas was paying more attention to the corner of Mikael’s mouth, rather to what Mikael was saying. He noticed that the boy was quite oblivious. “You… you have,” Jonas pointed his the corner of his own mouth, but Mikael just tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. It reminded Jonas of Isak’s expression. “Just let me…” He took a napkin and cleaned the sauce on the corner of Mikael’s mouth. He reached across the table and carefully removed the sauce, without breaking eye contact with Mikael. “Much better,” he said, and he came back to his seat. When he realized that what they’d just done was too intimate for two people who had just met for weed, he felt something on his cheeks, a heating feeling that told him that, indeed, he was blushing.

 

Mikael didn’t seem to notice, or, if he did, he let it pass. “Thank you,” he said with a smile. “By the way, if you’re my best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend, and I’m your best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend, how come we’ve never met before?”

 

Jonas just shrugged before taking a bite of his kebab. “Isak never mentioned you.” Mikael held his hand over his heart, as if he were offended, and then laughed, as if telling Jonas that it was okay. “Also, Even only mentioned your name the other day at home.”

 

Mikael’s eyes widened and he stretched his neck, cutting the distance between the two of them. Jonas almost felt like moving his head backwards. “ _Wait_ , you’re _that_ Jonas?”

 

“I’m the one and only Jonas,” the other boy said, not really following the conversation. He then realised that he had lost the tram he was supposed to take to go home, but he decided that it was worth it in order to be chatting with Mikael.

 

“You’re the Jonas who lives with Isak?”

 

“Yeah? Why?”  
  
“Shit! I only realised now! I’m such an idiot. I’ve actually slept in your bed!”

 

It was now Jonas’ time to be surprised, “You _what_?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, man,” Mikael said, playing with a napkin and tearing it into pieces. “I came back with Even and Isak from partying and I was crashing at yours and _of course_ Even wanted to sleep with Isak and the sofa is too close to Isak’s bedroom and you weren’t there and–”

 

“Oh, yeah, I get it. They can be loud.”

 

Mikael pointed at him with a piece of the napkin in his hand, “Exactly. And your room isn’t close, so yeah.”

 

“Was it comfy?” Jonas asked with a grin.

 

“It was. The best bed I’ve slept in years, better than mine. It’s also quite big.” Jonas rolled his eyes, although he could feel a smile forming on his face again. His bed wasn’t such a big deal.

 

“There’s a long story behind that bed. Isak and I found the mattress by a rubbish bin and took it home.”

 

“Did… did you clean it?” Mikael asked with worry in his face.

 

Jonas almost threw him another napkin. “Of course we did!”

 

The dealer sighed in relief. “Okay, thank God. Well, it was an honour sleeping in that bed. _Jonas_ ’ bed. Isak always talks about you so highly.”

 

“He better does, or I’ll beat him up.”

 

“Aw, you would never, you look to soft.” Jonas laughed at the comment, and in that moment he felt something moving outside the window. “Oh, look who is leaving,” Mikael said, and they saw a tram leaving the stop. “Byeeee,” Mikael said while waving his hand in the air.

 

“Shit!” Jonas muttered. “That was the last one.” He was standing up and about to leave.

 

Mikael then stopped waving. “Oh… shit. You can crush at mine, I don’t live that far away.”

 

Jonas, who stopped in his tracks, looked at the boy in disbelief. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

“A friend of a friend is never a bother. It’s fine.” The boy stood up and put his jacket on. “Also, I kind of owe it to you, considering that I slept in your bed. Well, even if you didn’t know that I slept in your bed. But anyways, yeah, it’s fine.”

 

So Jonas just shrugged and followed the other boy; he could have called Isak and tell him to pick him up with his bike, but it was already late and the blond boy would probably be sleeping (or doing stuff with Even), and Jonas knew that the worst Isak was the Isak that had to wake up because of a call.

 

They walked in silence along the streets, sometimes their shoulders bumping against each other. Cars passed by, and from time to time they’d hear the sirens of the police or an ambulance. Jonas always liked walking around during the night. Not that many people were outside, just those coming back or going to work, some who partied during the week, and the lights would be switched off in the windows of the different buildings, their inhabitants going to bed.

 

They finally made it to a narrow and cobbled street (Jonas discovered then that the definition of ‘close’ for Mikael was a twenty-minute walk). There was some ivy creeping over the walls of the different houses and there were two bikes tied to a streetlight. Mikael stopped in front of a red building with four storeys.

 

“Fourth floor, no lift, sorry.”

 

Jonas groaned. “You must be fucking kidding me. I’d rather sleep here.”

 

When they entered the building’s hall, Mikael closed the door with his foot, without turning around to do so. And then he kept walking to the stairs. “If you need help, I can carry you like a bride.”

 

Jonas felt himself blushing, but thanks to the darkness Mikael couldn’t see it. “Won’t you switch on the light?” He asked when Mikael began walking up the stairs, hurrying to be behind him.

 

“It’s broken.” Jonas wasn’t surprised by that fact.

 

They finally made it to the fourth floor, with Mikael saying _I told you it wasn’t such a big deal_ , but Jonas didn’t reply, just happy to finally be there.

 

“I live with Mutta, who is also friends with Even, by the way, but he’s probably sleeping now. Do you mind sleeping on the sofa?” He opened the door and they entered a living room.

 

“What? Of course not. Like, you’re already doing too much for me.” Mikael smiled and waved his hand, as if telling him that it was nothing.

 

Mikael left Jonas on his own and went to his bedroom before coming back with pyjamas. “They’re mine, but I thought you don’t want to sleep in those jeans and with your sweatshirt.”

  
“What’s wrong with them?” Jonas asked and took the pyjamas from his hands with a whispered _takk_.

 

“Nothing, it just can be uncomfortable.”

 

“And what are you gonna do if I take your pyjamas?”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll sleep in my underwear.” For some inexplicable reason, Jonas’ mind pictured a Mikael in his underwear, and Jonas fought so that his brain would delete that image. _Not now_ , _brain_ , he thought. “Also, I’ll bring you a blanket, it can get cold.”

 

When Mikael left, Jonas took the chance to put his, well, Mikael’s pyjamas on. Mikael came back when he was putting on the superior part, but the older boy only caught a glimpse of Jonas’ navel and the trail of black hair travelling down to hide under the trousers.

 

“Here you are,” he said, and Jonas unfolded the blanket before lying on the sofa, covering himself with it. “When do you have classes tomorrow?”

 

“At eleven,” Jonas said from the sofa.

  
“Perfect then. I’ll wake you up, we can eat breakfast together. You can also shower if you want.”

 

“Thanks, man.”

 

“Good night, Jonas.”

 

“Good night, Mikael.”

 

***

 

The next morning, Mikael was humming in the shower while he covered his body in soap when a knock on the door interrupted him. “Yes?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

“Come in, Mutta.”  The other boy opened the curtain a bit and Mikael placed his head in the gap between the curtain and the wall. “Yes?”

 

“Why is there a guy sleeping on the sofa?”

 

“Long story. He’s Isak’s best friend, wanted to buy my weed, we got caught up and he lost the tram. I invited him over and offered our sofa.”

 

“Okay, he almost gave me a fright. Should I wake him up?”

 

“No, I will. He’s got to be at uni at eleven so there’s no rush.”

 

Mutta gave him a knowing smile. “He’s _so_ your type.”

 

“What? No, he ain’t. Shut up!”

 

Mutta rose his eyebrows before letting the curtain fall again, hiding his friend behind. “ _Sure_.” He cleaned his teeth before talking again. “I’m going to class now. See ya.”

 

When Mikael got of the shower, he decided to dry his damp hair with the towel, because the noise of the hair dryer would probably wake Jonas up. It took him longer than expected, but it was finally dry, well, a bit damp still, but who cared. He did a ponytail and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

He was getting some bowls and a pan when he heard noise coming from the living room. When he entered, he found a confused Jonas sitting on the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Oh, hi,” Mikael said. He smiled when Jonas looked at him. “There’s still some time for you to sleep, if you want to.”

 

“Nah, thanks, once I wake up I can't fall asleep again.”

 

“Sure. If you want to shower, the bathroom is at the end of the corridor. I’ll be cooking breakfast.”

 

“You don’t have to cook breakfast for me.” Jonas stood up, looking for his clothes; he decided he’d change later. He only noticed then that Mikael was only wearing a pair of short trousers with the logo of a basketball club. And it seemed like Mikael also noticed in that moment that he was, indeed, shirtless in front of someone he’d just met. But he seemed not to think too much about it.

 

“I insist,” Mikael said.

 

The two stood in each side of the room, in silence, until Jonas shrugged. “If you say so. But let me help you, at least.”

  
Mikael smiled again. “Sure.”

 

Mikael began frying some pancakes and Jonas took the chance to switch on his phone, which buzz when a few texts from Isak entered.

 

“Isak is asking, in his own words, _where the fuck are you_ ,” Jonas said, standing next to Mikael with his hip against the counter.

 

“Should we send him a pic?” Mikael suggested, and they did. Jonas laughed while he read the texts Isak was sending, “He’s so confused.” He locked his phone and realised that he hadn’t been doing that much, “Uh, do you like coffee?” He asked, to which Mikael nodded. “You can prepare some, if you want.” Jonas obliged. He also filled the two bowls with cereals.

 

“Do you want chocolate for your pancakes?” Mikael asked him, placing them on a plate.

 

“What? No. Thanks, dude, but this isn’t a Sunday breakfast, I don’t want you to waste your food.”

 

Mikael was staring at his jaw, absorbed, but Jonas didn’t seem to notice. “I’m not wasting my food.”

 

Jonas just smiled back and they started eating in silence. He realised that he had been eating faster than he expected. “I should probably…” He said, pointing at the pyjamas he was wearing.

 

Mikael didn’t seem to understand the message at first, “Oh! Yeah, sure. Just leave it on the sofa once you get dressed.”

 

Jonas knocked on one the doorframe of the kitchen door, trying to catch Mikael’s attention, who was cleaning the dishes. “Hmm… I’m leaving.”

 

Mikael turned around, startled, “Oh, yeah, of course. There’s a tram stop when you turn to the left, once you leave this street.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Thanks for buying the weed.” Right. Jonas had completely forgotten that he was there for the weed.

 

“Thanks for everything. Hope to see you soon.”

 

***

 

“Did you fuck with Mikael?” Isak asked him when he found him walking around campus. Jonas was going to his second lecture of the day.

 

“What? No! I’m not even, you know, I don’t like guys!” Jonas said, to which Isak replied that he didn’t understand why he sent a pic of him wearing Mikael’s pyjamas and with the other boy shirtless next to him.

 

Jonas told  him the whole story, and Isak laughed when he explained how they had to run from the police. They finally reached Jonas’ building.

 

“I’m going to have some coffee with Even now,” Isak said, “Just wait until I tell him about this story.”

 

Jonas gave him a fake laugh, “Can’t believe that my best bro would love to see me being chased by the police. Anyways, tell Even that he was right, Mikael’s weed is really good.”

 

“I will. By the way, do you mind if we host a party this Saturday? Vilde said something about the students union wanting to host a party for first-semester students but they don’t have any place for it. It won’t be that big.”

 

Jonas shrugged. “Sure. At least we’ll be already home when the party’s over. See you, man.”

 

Jonas entered the lecture hall and stood there. He couldn’t keep Mikael out of his head from the rest of the day.

***

 

The flat was brimmed with people, and Jonas was sure that most of them weren’t newbies, but a party was a party. Jonas saw Eva and the rest of the girls. He was now with Mahdi and Magnus. Isak was with them too, but his hot boyfriend had arrived and kissing him seemed like a better plan. Jonas couldn’t disagree. He was now drinking his fourth cup of beer and wasn’t still drunk, and it looked like he wouldn’t be taking any girl to his bedroom tonight.

 

Mahdi and Magnus were discussing some bullshit about football, something Jonas couldn’t care about. He looked at the crowd, absorbed, when he saw a familiar face. Mikael. A smile appeared on his face. The boy was wearing braids than ran along his skull. They suited him. He turned, slowly, until he saw Jonas looking at him. The same smile appeared on his face. He approached, and for Jonas the noise around him disappeared, until Mikael was in front of him.

 

“Dude, so good to see you!” He gave him one of those bro hugs, and then shook hands.

 

“Nice braids,” Mahdi said, and Jonas felt his jaw tighten. He wanted to be the first to compliment Mikael for his hairstyle.

 

“Thanks, man!” Mikael shook hands with the two other boys and presented himself. “So, how’s the night going?”

 

“Not much success,” Jonas said, opening a new can of beer. “I can talk for the three of us.”

 

“Don’t include me,” Magnus said, “I’ve seen Vilde making eyes at me.”

 

Jonas snorted, “Don’t get your hopes up, Magnus. You two were together in high school and that’s it, like me and Eva.”

 

Mikael, who was drinking from a red cup, spilled his drink. “Sorry,” he said. “That was mean!”

 

“We’re always mean to each other,” Jonas explained.

 

“Bullshit, they’re even meaner with me. Right, Mahdi?” Magnus noticed that his friend wasn’t listening. “Mahdi?”

 

“Sorry, dudes, but there’s a girl making eyes at me, which means that I have better things to do. See you.” And with a tap on Jonas’ back, he left.

 

“Lucky bastard,” Magnus murmured. He finished his cup with gulp. “I have to try my luck with Vilde.”

 

“Good luck, bro,” Mikael said, while Jonas just rolled his eyes and his his face in his hand. Mikael left, and the two boys found themselves on their own.

  
“Would you like to go to somewhere quieter? I have weed,” Jonas shouted over the music in Mikael’s ear, his hand on the boy’s shoulder. The other boy gave him a curt nod and then smiled.

 

“Do you sleep in a storage now or something?” Mikael asked when he closed the door behind him, the volume of the music lower. They didn’t even bother to switch on the lights, the dim light from the street coming through the window was enough.

 

“Nah, we just hid some stuff here so that people wouldn’t break them,” Jonas said as he avoided the different pieces of furniture. He went to the windowsill, where he had a small jar with his joints inside. “Want some?”

 

Mikael approached with a smile. “Sure. Is this my weed?” He asked as Jonas gave him one of the joints. With a gesture of his hand, Jonas told his guest that he could sit on the bed. Mikael did so, removing his shoes and sitting leg-crossed.

 

“It is,” Jonas said, as he sat on the other side of the bed.

  
“Isn’t it a bit stupid that I sell you weed and then you give it to your dealer for him to smoke it?” He asked, stretching his neck so that Jonas could lit the joint up with his lighter. He muttered a _takk_ afterwards.

 

“Consider this me inviting a friend to smoke my new weed.”

 

Mikael heart jolted when he heard Jonas using the word _friend_ to describe him. “Okay.”

 

“Are you into basketball?” Mikael asked as he breathed out, the smoke hanging in front of him, looking around the room. He had seen the poster of a basketball player Jonas had hanging on his door.

 

Jonas hummed in response, closing his eyes when he let the smoke out. “You too, right?”

 

“How… how do you know?”

 

“The other day, when you were only wearing those shorts,” Jonas felt that he was blushing when he realised that he was stating that Mikael had been shirtless in front of him. “I noticed they were from a basketball club.”

 

“Yeah. I play with the boys at the park every weekend. You could come.”

 

“Wait, there’re more?”

 

Mikael frowned. “More of what?”

 

“More of… you. As in, more of Even’s friends. I thought it was only you and Mutta.”

 

“Oh.” Mikael snorted when he realised what Jonas was implying. “No. I live with Mutta, but we’re actually a few in the group. Five in total. Sana’s brother too.”

 

“You and Even are friends with Sana’s brother? Fuck, the world is so small.” Mikael laughed at the comment. “I don’t know if I could play with them.”

 

“Why not? It’d be perfect, we’d be three versus three.”

 

“I’m just used to playing with people I know.”

 

Mikael moved until his back was resting against the wall. “Okay, you can play with me first, and then you can try with the rest.”

 

Jonas rose his bushy eyebrows. “Really?” Mikael just shrugged as if he’d just said the most obvious thing.

 

“Are you free tomorrow?”

 

“It depends,” Jonas said as he lit up his second joint.

 

“On what?”

 

“On whether I have a hangover or not.”

 

Mikael laughed. “Hmmm… okay. Are you free for _me_ tomorrow?”

 

Jonas now felt like his whole face had completely reddened, but he was hopeful that the darkness would hide it. “I… Yeah, I guess I am.” He stuttered in a surprised, high-pitched voice.

 

“Cool. Then we can meet at the park near uni. There’s a covered court there.”

 

“You study at uni?” Jonas asked.

 

“Yeah? What do you think I do during the day?”

 

“I don’t know, sell weed, I guess. I just had never seen you around in campus.”

 

“Hopefully we start seeing each other, then. So, up for playing basketball tomorrow? I’m gonna crush you into pieces.”

 

“You wish!” Jonas laughed, perhaps for too long thanks to the effect of the weed. And Mikael seemed to find his laughter funny or something, because he started laughing too, both too high to know what was going on.

 

They talked about shit during their third joint, and Jonas didn’t realise that he had his head on Mikael’s thighs, using them as a pillow. Before that, Jonas had been playing with his braids until he managed to remove them all, Mikael’s hair completely free. For some reason, the boy didn’t seem to mind. Now Mikael held his joint and approached it to Jonas’ mouth when the other boy asked him to do so, and they just chatted about uni and what they studied. Jonas was surprised when Mikael told him he was studying History, he thought he’d be more of a science guy. And, since he didn’t have a filter, he just said that he didn’t expect that. Mikael, on the other hand, wasn’t surprised that Jonas was studying Politics, from what he’d heard from Isak.

 

Jonas felt something buzzing against his ear. “Shit,” Mikael said, holding Jonas’ head and taking his phone from his pocket. The light from the screen illuminated his face. “It’s the guys, they’re looking for me like crazy.” He stood up and placed a pillow under Jonas’ head.

  
“Are you leaving?” Jonas asked from his bed. He was staring at Mikael, by the door.

  
“I probably should. I’ll text you tomorrow, can’t wait to beat your ass.”

 

Jonas laughed in response. Maybe because he was high, or maybe because he hadn’t gotten laid in ages, but his brain thought about Mikael beating his ass in a different way than the one they had planned as he drifted into sleep.


	2. DURING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael and Jonas both realise that they have developed a crush on each other.

 

I.

 

Jonas entered the court to find Mikael jumping and trying to score. He rarely missed and the ball entered through the hoop. The other brunette boy didn’t seem to notice that Jonas was there, too focused on bouncing the ball and throwing it to score another basket. 

 

Jonas stood by the door, arms folded, and looked at the speedy boy. Finally, Mikael scored from the middle of the court, and Jonas clapped, which brought Mikael’s attention.

 

“You’re good.”

 

Mikael approached with a big smile on his face, bouncing the ball against the floor. “Nah, I’m fucking great.”

 

“Wow, what an ego!” Jonas laughed. “Shouldn’t you get changed?”

 

“I probably should, I was waiting for you.” Mikael left the ball bouncing against the floor and looked over his shoulder when he was leaving to the locker rooms. “You’d better be warming up before I come back!”

 

Jonas saw the other boy walk away down the corridor, a smile on his face and his eyes full of joy as he looked at Jonas over his shoulder. It’s not like he’d noticed, he wasn’t really aware of the effect Mikael had on him. It wasn’t the effect a friend had on another friend.

 

When Mikael came back, Jonas was on the floor with his legs stretched while attempting to reach the tip of his left foot with his fingers. 

 

“Do you need help?” Mikael said and, without waiting for Jonas’ answer, he just kneeled behind him and placed his hands on Jonas’ toned back, pushing until Jonas reached his foot. Suddenly, Jonas was very aware of all the different muscles in Mikael’s body that were touching his body: the knees against his lower back, the fingers spreading over his blades and pushing him further and Mikael’s nose against his ear. 

 

“Thanks,” Jonas said after a while, a while that had been longer than the time required to stretch your legs. “I’m done.”

 

And, without much more, Mikael ran across the court with the ball. “Hey, not fair!” Jonas shouted as he tailed him, trying to reach him. He finally did, and took the ball from Mikael’s hands, who grunted in anger. 

 

Jonas stood in the middle of the court, whistling and bouncing the ball from one hand to the other, “Come and get it.”

 

Mikael gave him an evil smile before running towards him, but Jonas was able to react and ran, jumping in the air and throwing the ball through the basket. He shouted of happiness when he landed on the floor again. “I told you I’d beat you.”

 

“Oh, sweetie, the game has only begun,” Mikael said before attacking again.

 

And they played for hours, until their bodies were covered with a thin layer of sweat. And this time, Jonas won (by two points, but he still had). Mikael joked that he had let him win when they went to the locker rooms, and promised that he’d win the next time.  _ Sure _ , Jonas said.

 

It was when they entered the room, that it struck Jonas that he’d have to shower, naked, in front of Mikael. And, for some reason, that made him feel flustered. It’d never happened, he had changed and showered in front of other boys before, but with Mikael he felt like he couldn’t do it. 

 

He looked through his bag for his towel and heard how Mikael removed his basketball uniform, his short trousers and underwear falling to the floor. “Are you coming?” Mikael asked.

 

“In a sec,” Jonas answered while pretending to be checking his last texts on his phone. When he heard Mikael leaving to the showers, he took a peak over his shoulders and sighed in relief when he saw the other boy with a towel around his hips. That meant that he could also wear his own.

 

When he got to the shower, Mikael was standing underneath the hot stream of water while applying shampoo on his hair, head pulled back, eyes closed and unaware that Jonas was  _ ogling  _ him. 

Jonas noticed his thin legs, opposite to his own, and his perky ass (Jonas’ little friend jolted when he saw it). Damn, Mikael even had two small dimples over his ass. Jonas felt like a predator, so he decided to remove his towel and cover his private bits, basically because he didn’t want Mikael to see him getting hard, if that were to happen.

 

He stood under the shower opposite to Mikael, and as a far away as possible. He tried to clear his mind, focused on the white tiles in front of him and the water hitting his back. It was impossible. He looked at Mikael from the corner of his eye, not even daring to move his head in case the other boy noticed. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he needed to see his friend while showering.

 

A voice interrupted his thought. “Are you doing anything now?” Mikael asked. Jonas shook his head and blinked before looking at his friend, who had finished showering and was walking across the shower, naked, to get his towel.

 

“What?” 

  
Mikael smiled and got closer to him.  _ Please, don’t _ , Jonas thought.  _ Please, do _ , his brain said in the back of his head. “I was asking, if you’re free now.”

 

“Uh… No. I need to help Isak with something.” He gulped, not knowing where to look.

 

“Okay. See you, then. I still have to beat you in the next match.” Mikael  _ winked _ at him and left the showers, and Jonas felt like melting.

 

***

 

Jonas was lying, he didn’t have to help Isak. Isak had rarely been home for the past week. Even had an episode, and he was taking turns with Elias, Mikael and the rest to be there for him. But, of course, he spent more time with Even than the boys, so Jonas had barely seen him, and when he came home Jonas was about to leave, or Jonas would be woken up at night when he heard the keys opening the door. 

 

So when he got home, he put his pyjamas on and went to his bed. He’d have lunch later, he was exhausted. He sighed, still confused about what had happened at the showers. He closed his eyes and sighed again. Slowly, his hand travelled down until they reached his underwear and then his fingers wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip and tried imagining a girl in his head; in high school, before dating Eva, he used to picture her all the time, and when they were together and he was alone at home, too. After their break up, he imagined celebrities, or girls he had hooked up with. The image of a pretty girl disappeared and the naked profile of Mikael appeared in his head, followed by a rough kiss between Mikael and himself. He saw Mikael sitting on his hips completely naked, Jonas running his hands up and down the boy’s thin thighs and hips. And that image sent more blood to Jonas’ dick, who kept bumping it even more with fervour.

 

And, like a horny teenager, he came, staining both his tummy and sheets, Mikael still in his mind. 

 

He sighed.

 

He was fucked.

  
  
  


***

 

Weeks went by and Jonas still hung out with Mikael, and now even with his group of friends. He also kept buying weed from him, although Mikael insisted on selling it to him cheaper. Mikael was still as oblivious and goofy as usual, and was touchy with Jonas whenever he was around. At first Jonas didn’t know what to make out of it, but he then noticed that he was touchy with, well, everyone.

 

“Have you ever taken part in a snowball fight?” Mikael said; they were at the park by his shared flat. He was already kneeling and making a snowball with his hands. 

 

“Don’t you dare!” Jonas shouted while laughing, making a snowball himself. They were both high, had been smoking with Elias and Adam, and Jonas wanted to buy some more weed from Mikael, but he had his product at home.

 

Jonas was faster and his ball hit Mikael’s cheek. They kept throwing snow at each other, not even bothering to make actual balls out of it. 

 

The younger boy, too high too be standing, was on his knees when his brain had what at first seemed a great idea. “Wanna do a challenge?”

 

Mikael stopped throwing snow at him and got closer to his friend. “What challenge?”

 

“We have to make a snow angel,” Jonas said, to which Mikael replied with a  _ easy _ . Jonas smirked. “In our  _ underwear _ .”

 

Mikael shrugged, “What, you think that’s a problem for me? What will I win?” He took his sweatshirt and T-shirt off.

 

“Uhmmm… If I win, I get my weed for free today. If you win, I pay double the price.” Jonas also removed his sweatshirt, and soon both were taking off their jeans.

 

“Fuck! It’s cold!” Mikael shrieked when they got on the snow, moving their arms and legs to make the angel.

 

Jonas, meanwhile, was counting the seconds. “My skin is fucking burning,” he said, and soon he stood up.

 

“Ha!” Mikael stood as well, Jonas trembling next to him. “I won! If we don’t go somewhere warm, we’ll die in minutes.” The cold was making their teeth rattle. Mikael took their clothes and, in his underwear, ran towards his apartment, followed by an also semi-naked Jonas down the street. They laughed, trying to bring warmth to themselves by rubbing their hands across their arms. An old lady who was walking her dog looked at them with judgement in her eyes as they entered Mikael’s building, laughing.

 

“That was a really bad idea,” Jonas said, closing the door behind him. He was still trembling, his skin flush red from the cold, and he felt as if his bones were frozen.

 

“That’s because you lost. We should probably shower,” Mikael said, leaving their clothes, covered in snow and wet, on the floor.

 

“You go first.”

 

“What? No. Together, or you’ll catch something. And I don’t want you to die before you pay me twice for my weed.” And he laughed.

 

Jonas didn’t know what to do. He should shower now, he couldn’t wait standing in the middle of the living room until Mikael had showered. “Come on,” Mikael said, “We’ve already showered together after playing basketball.”

 

Jonas nodded, and went to the bathroom with his friend. The difference with the showers from the locker room was that this was one tiny shower where two people could barely fit in. 

 

He almost moaned when he felt the warm water against his skin. They were giving each other their backs, although Jonas was sure that if he moved he’d brush Mikael’s ass with his own. After a few minutes, Mikael got out of the shower, “I’ll prepare some chocolate and heat the living room,” he said. 

 

So, after showering and feeling like the ice around his bones had thawed, Jonas gout out of the shower; Mikael had left him some pyjamas by the shower.

 

“That’s the last time we do that,” Mikael said from the sofa, covered in a blanket. He handed Jonas a mug of chocolate.

 

“That’s because you know that you’re gonna lose next time,” Jonas snapped back, and sat on the sofa and held the mug with his hands, warming them up. Mikael got closer and covered Jonas with his blanket. “I’m sorry, but Mutta lost the other blanket.”

 

“How do you lose a fucking blanket?” Jonas asked, getting closer.

 

Mikael just shrugged, “I don’t know, man. He was drunk. But don’t change the topic so that you don’t have to pay me the double price for that weed.”

 

Jonas laughed and took a sip from his mug. It was fantastic.

 

“You have...,” Mikael said, pointing at his face, but Jonas just frowned. “Wait.” Mikael held him from his jaw with his hands, and Jonas almost froze. They were too close. What was he going to do? Mikael run his thumb over Jonas’ upper lip, and then licked the chocolate that was now on his finger. “Much better,” he said with a smile.

 

Jonas smiled, although deep inside he wanted  to  _ die _ .

 

***

 

They also kept playing basketball together (Mikael won the second time), and now Jonas was playing with Mikael’s group of friends, who were as good as him. And Mikael and Even would come over for dinner with Isak and Jonas, and they’d spend the night chatting. Sometimes Even would stay. Mikael, of course, always left.

 

But Jonas’ infatuation with Mikael didn’t seem to fade with winter. 

 

He finally admitted it.

 

He liked boys.

 

Or, at least, he liked Mikael. 

 

The realisation came when he was sitting one day on the sofa, with a mug of warm coffee between his hands as he stared at the white wall in front of him, thinking about what had had been bugging him every night when he tried to fall asleep: Mikael.

  
  


He knew that nobody would care. His best friend was gay and, of course, his best friend’s boyfriend wouldn’t care either. Nobody from his group of friends and relatives would care.

 

But did Mikael like him back?

 

He heard the door opening, and Isak entered the living room. The boy stood there and stared at Jonas, who was still staring at the wall.

  
“Everything okay?” Isak asked, leaving the groceries on the table.

 

Jonas’ stream of thought was interrupted. “Huh? Yeah, sorry. Just a bit stressed with uni.”

 

Isak titled his head and frowned. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Jonas, I know you too well. I know when you’re lying to me.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Okay. But you know you can tell me everything, right?”

 

“Of course, Issy.” He took a sip of his coffee.

 

The blond boy approached and kissed him on the cheek. “You know where to find me if you need anything,” he said, and left to his bedroom.

 

Jonas followed him with his eyes; he felt so bad now. Isak told him about Even. He literally came out to him because he trusted him, and now he couldn’t do the same thing and tell him about Mikael.

 

He liked boys, and that was okay.

 

II.

 

Mutta kept asking Mikael about him while they were having dinner and watching TV. Mikael would just wave his hand and dismiss it, but Mutta always insisted. “But you like him, don’t you?”

 

“There’s a difference between liking someone and finding them attractive,” Mikael said, and changed channels. “Like, I think Even is attractive but I don’t like him.”

 

Mutta just snorted. “ _ Whatever _ .”

 

Yes, Mikael did find Erik attractive, he’d be blind if he didn’t. He had noticed him during his first lecture. He was sitting a few rows in front of him. And yes, he  _ did _ like him, but he knew that if he told the guys they’d pressure him into dating him. 

 

Mikael had never had a relationship with a guy, he only hooked up with some at parties and that was it. He’d never felt something stronger for a guy, or a girl, to actually ask him out, and things didn’t seem to change, until Erik appeared in his life.

 

Erik, on the other hand, didn’t seem that interested. He followed Mikael’s quirky jokes, but didn’t make a move. Either he was too shy, or he was just straight, although Even was convinced that he wasn’t.

 

So Mikael kinda forgot about him and just stared at him during his lecture, not really paying attention to what the lecturer was saying.

 

And then, Jonas came into his life. Or, rather, Mikael, came into Jonas’ life through a hedge, but that’s just perspective. Even in the darkness of that park, Mikael was able to see those green eyes, and when they had a kebab together with good lighting, he noticed that Jonas was  _ gorgeous _ . And as their friendship developed, he also discovered that Jonas was a great person overall. 

 

When the next morning, Mutta told him that he was “so your type,” he kinda ignored and pretended that it wasn’t true, because he didn’t want to have expectations for something that clearly wasn’t gonna happen. He had found out that Jonas had a girlfriend in high school, and he was known for being excellent when going down on girls. So Jonas probably had his mind on something else, and not on him. 

 

There were many occasions when Mikael felt like kissing Jonas. For instance, that night at a party when Jonas felt so comfortable with him that he placed his head on his legs. Mikael only wanted to close the distance between them and kiss Jonas. And when they shared a joint, he only thought about shotgunning with Jonas. 

 

The second time he played basketball with Jonas, the younger boy landed after throwing the ball a bit too close to him, and the silence filled the court. Jonas was looking down, and their foreheads almost touched, and Mikael, if he had been braver, would have tilted his head in order to give him a kiss. But he didn’t, and Jonas mumbled a  _ Sorry _ and kept playing as if nothing had happened.

 

When showering, his thoughts were filled with Jonas. Jonas, Jonas,  _ Jonas _ . He had seen him while he showered at the locker rooms, took the risk and glanced at him and, boy, was he  _ hot _ . He would’ve done everything to him in those showers in order to take him to Nirvana. In the shower of his own apartment, he would jack off with his forehead against the cold tiles, moaning the boy’s name until he came, his skin all flustered after reaching orgasm.

 

That night, he was having dinner with Even, Isak and Jonas at their flat, and they’d probably watch a movie after that. When he got there, Even was already on the sofa chatting with Jonas, who smiled at Mikael when Isak opened the door.

 

Since Isak was living with Jonas, he had grown fond of cooking, and what he cooked the days they met was probably the only healthy thing Mikael ate during the week. Mikael liked coming for dinner, don’t get him wrong, but whenever they watched a filmed together Even and Isak were all cuddly and would kiss and Even would caress Isak’s hair, while Jonas and Mikael sat awkwardly next to them. If it were for him, he’d cuddle Jonas; or he’d let Jonas cuddle him.

 

“Can you two behave?” Jonas asked from his side of the sofa, but Isak and Even were too busy making out. “You don’t need to remind us that we’re single and alone.”

 

Isak broke the kiss, “You two cuddle together, then.”

 

Mikael felt his embarrassment creeping over his face and Jonas’ cheeks were tainted in a light shade of red. But the younger boy just shrugged and wrapped his strong arms around Mikael, bringing him closer to his body. Mikael was tense at the beginning, Even and Isak laughing on the other side of the sofa, but he relaxed when he felt the warmth radiating from Jonas’ body and the boy’s chin on his head. Without realising, Jonas began playing with Mikael’s hair during the play, but why would he say something about it?

 

“We should probably leave,” Even said once the film was over. Isak pouted, but his boyfriend reminded him of his exam next day, and he wanted Isak to get some good sleep. Mikael said bye to Jonas and Isak and left with Even too.

 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?”  Even asked once they were outside the building.

 

“What do you mean?” Mikael asked as they walked down the street, rolling a joint. 

 

“You know what I mean. Between you and Jonas?”

 

Mikael stopped walking. “There’s nothing between me and Jonas.” He laughed.

 

“But you’re into him, right? Mutta says so.”

 

Mikael made a mental note to remember not to tell others about his sad love life. “There’s a difference between finding someone attractive and actually liking someone.”

 

Even rose his eyebrows, “Really?”

  
“Yeah. For example, I do find you attractive but I don’t like you.”

 

Even hugged his friend from his shoulders, “Aww! You can be so sweet. But you do find Jonas attractive and you like him.”

 

Mikael sighed and closed his eyes before replying. “Okay… Maybe a bit. Fuck, no. A lot.”

 

“I knew it!” Even fisted in the air as a sign of victory. “We’ve talked about it, me and Isak.”

 

“What? About me liking his best friend?”

 

“No! About Jonas also liking boys. Isak says he’d never shown interest for them.”

 

“Wow, thanks for the support, buddy.”

 

“That’s what Isak says, I’ve seen him getting all blushy with you, and he even laughs at your shitty jokes.”

 

Mikael pushed him with his shoulder, “My jokes are fucking fantastic!” Even only laughed in response, and Mikael laughed. “I don’t know, man. I like the friendship that we have, I don’t want to ruin it.”

 

They reached the end of the street and they had to take two different paths. “Just do what makes you feel comfortable,” Even said. He hugged his friend and said good night. Mikael stood there, seeing him leave, and now he had more questions in his head than before.

 

***

“Do you believe in parallel universes?” Jonas asked with a joint between his fingers.

 

“What?” Mikael chuckled. They were at a party, hiding in someone’s bedroom while sharing a joint, lying on the bed next to each other.

 

“Is Isak’s favourite theory. Like, in another universe we never met,” Jonas explained.

 

“That’s sad. Like, in another one we hate each other and the curtains are yellow. And in another one we’re boyfriends or some shit, right?”

 

“That’s not so sad.” Mikael’s heart started beating faster at the realization of what that meant. “I like yellow curtains,” Jonas quickly added.  _ Tease _ , Mikael thought. 

 

“But what makes you think that this is the real universe and the others are the parallel ones?”

 

Jonas was too stoned for this shit. “What?”

 

“Like, what if the real one is the universe in which we’re a couple and this is just a parallel one.”

 

Jonas thought about it, but his brain didn’t feel up to it. “I don’t know, man. Ask Isak. He’s the expert on this shit.”

 

Mikael moved, now lying on his side and staring at Jonas. Have you ever shotgunned?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m saying, if you’ve ever shotgunned with someone?”

 

Jonas also turned on his side, now staring at his friend. He shrugged, “Yeah, like, once with Magnus.”

 

“Wanna try again?” Jonas nodded, saying a soft  _ yes _ which was barely audible.

 

Mikael took a drag from his joint and then placed his lips over Jonas’, breathing out so that the smoke would travel inside Jonas’ throat. He couldn’t believe that they were doing this. Jonas had moved to be more comfortable and now had one of his thick and toned legs between Mikael’s legs and, fuck, if they weren't so high Mikael would kiss him. Although he was sure that if he wasn’t high he’d have never dared to do this, let alone kiss his friend to confess his feelings.

 

“That was cool,” Jonas said, his eyes barely open. He then moved and placed his head over Mikael’s beating heart. 

 

Mikael sighed.

 

He was so fucked.


	3. AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jonas and Mikael finally do something about their crush on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the development of Jonas' and Mikael's crushes on each other and snippets of their every day life. xx

Jonas was sitting on the windowsill of their living room’s window. Even was about to leave and Isak was saying goodbye to his boyfriend. Jonas, who was smoking, pressed the butt against the ashtray the had by the window before turning around.

 

Isak was about to sit on the sofa, a smile still on his face. “Isak, can I tell you something?”

 

Jonas approached and sat on the other side of the sofa. “Of course you can.” The brunette boy looked down at his hands, playing with his knuckles before looking at his best friend in the eyes. “Do you… do you know how I’ve been acting weird recently?”

 

Isak rose his eyebrows. This conversation reminded him of another one they had a few years ago. “Yes?”

 

“It’s because, well, I like someone.”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Try and guess,” Jonas replied. Isak knew where this was going.

 

“Please tell me you and Eva are not back.”

 

“What? No, no.”

 

Isak looked around the room, thoughtful. A smile appeared back on his face. “What’s  _ his _ name?”

 

Jonas smiled. “You know him.”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide, “Are you in love with  _ Even _ ?”

 

“What?! Nei!” Jonas slapped his face with his hand. 

 

“Okay, I give up.” Isak rose his arms in surrender. 

 

Jonas hesitated at first, “It’s… it’s Mikael.”

 

“Hot guy.” They both laughed, and then Isak hugged him. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

“Thanks for being there for me,” Jonas said back against Isak’s neck, running his hand up and down Isak’s back. “But, Isak,” he added when they stopped hugging, “I’ve never, you know, well, I’ve never been with, or hell,  _ felt _ anything for… a guy.”

 

His best friend was smiling at him, looking all proud. “Jonas, it’s fine. It’s not that different. Some people realise sooner than others. So, what are you gonna do?”

 

Jonas sighed and hid his face between his hands, elbows against his knees. “I don’t know. I guess it’s one of those things gay and bi boys go through, the hetero crush.”

 

Isak laughed. “You were my hetero crush.”

 

“Really?” Jonas laughed. “Well, I’m not your hetero crush anymore.”

 

A silence followed. “Don’t you… you know that Mikael isn’t straight, right?”

 

Jonas looked at his friend, “ _ What? _ ”

 

“You didn’t know? Didn’t Mikael mention that he thought that Even was trying to set him up or something?”

 

“I thought he was joking! But I don’t think he has feelings for me.”

 

“Who knows?”

 

“I do.”

 

“So stubborn.”

 

“You’re supposed to support me, Isak, not insult me!”

 

Isak giggled and hugged his friend again.

 

***

  
  
  


Jonas felt much better after coming out to Isak, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. However, his crush on Mikael was still bugging him and Isak’s revelation about the boy’s sexuality made everything even harder: what if he actually had a chance with Mikael? He knew that, at least, the boy wouldn’t run away if he confessed his feelings. Like, perhaps it wasn’t reciprocal, but he wouldn’t think Jonas was weird for liking boys. 

 

He wasn’t spending much time with Mikael when they were high, because that’s when he wanted to do  _ things _ to him: kiss him, bite his neck, cuddle him, confess his love and so on. That’s why now they only saw each other at parties, at their flat, at the uni cafeteria, when they played basketball or when they played video games in Mikael’s room (and they were not high, so Jonas restrained himself from doing  _ things _ to Mikael).

 

“There’s a tournament coming up next week,” Mikael told him in the locker room, putting his T-shirt off. “I’m playing with the guys, Even was supposed to come too, you know, he’s a fucking giraffe, but he can’t make it. If you want to, you can come.”

 

“I’ve never played, like, against people I don’t know.”

 

“Just think about it,” Mikael said, backpack hanging from one of his shoulders, talking to Jonas from the door. “But don’t say no, or you’ll break my heart into pieces,” he pouted.

 

Jonas smiled. “Okay. I will.”

 

***

 

“You know you don’t need that, right?” Jonas asked Isak when he saw him with the pompoms. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are you honestly going to cheer for us? On your own?”

 

Isak laughed, closing the door behind them. They were going to the tournament today, and Isak said he didn’t want to miss it. “You think I’m doing this on my own?”

 

Jonas squinted his eyes, “What on Earth have you planned?”

 

“Just wait.”

  
  


At the court, Mikael, Yousef, Elias, Adam, Mutta, Isak and Jonas were met by Noora, Sana, Chris, Eva, Vilde, each of them with two pompoms and standing in a row. 

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Mutta groaned.

 

“We’re not,” Eva said. “Give me a  _ M _ !”

 

“Give me an  _ I _ !” Vilde followed, clearly excited as she moved her pompons around, posing next to Eva.

 

“Give me a  _ K _ !” Chris shouted, winking at Mikael, who blushed.

 

“Give me an  _ A _ !” Noora said

 

“Give me an  _ E _ ,” Sana said, not with that much excitement in her voice.

 

Isak moved and stood at the end of the row the girls had made, “Give me an  _ L _ !”

 

The six of them shook their pompons.  _ “MIKAAAAAAEEEL _ !” They shouted in unison.

 

“We’ve been practicing since we were told about the tournament,” Noora said.

 

“Yeah, but don’t expect any weird dancing, we’re not that good. Just us shouting your names,” Eva clarified.

 

Mikael, of course, found it supper funny, while the others weren’t that sure if having cheerleaders with them would distract them. But they played anyways. They were sorted in different teams, and Mikael and Jonas ended up in the same one. Jonas wasn’t that fond of this fact, he’d rather play in a team where he knew everyone, and not just one player. 

 

Their team made it through, although Mutta’s and Elias’ was declassified in the first round. The girls and Isak, on the other hand, were cheering from the stands and somehow managed to cheer up the crowd watching the matches. Adam’s and Yousef’s team was also declassified soon, and Jonas and Mikael were the only ones in their group of friends who were still playing.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Jonas complained, cleaning the sweat on his face with his T-shirt.

 

Mikael held him from his shoulders, bending his knees to be at the same level than Jonas. “Hey, buddy, just one more, okay? I’m also tired, but we’re going to kick their ass off.”

 

Jonas smiled at him, and they shared one of those bro hugs. In another situation, Jonas would’ve hated to have someone else’s sweat on his skin, but somehow he was completely okay with being soaked with Mikael’s, even if it was disgusting.

 

Sadly, they weren’t kicking the other team’s asses off. With only a few minutes remaining, it seemed impossible, the other team was winning by two points and in a matter of seconds the match would be over. Mikael had the ball and was standing in the middle of the court, doubting on whether he should run or just pass it to one of the other players. 

 

Jonas remembered what he had seen him doing, the first time they met for playing basketball: he scored from the middle of the court. Mikael looked at Jonas, on the other side of the court, and then looked at the ball. He jumped, avoiding the hands and bodies of their counterparts, who were trying to stop him. Without thinking about it, he threw the ball, falling on his feet, the other players in front of him hiding what was going on with their bodies.

 

But Mikael heard the screams of victory coming from the stands (Vilde’s pitch being higher than the rest) and he knew that they had won. Still confused, he saw the players from his team celebrating in a hug together.

 

But then, someone jumped and wrapped himself about Mikael’s body, and he felt Jonas’ lips on his, kissing him. The screams coming from the stands were louder now. When Jonas broke the kiss and looked at him, he noticed that Isak and the girls were screaming their names. Everything seemed to go too slow. He focused on Jonas’ eyes, saw his fear of being rejected, and Mikael, with Jonas still wrapped around him, kissed him back. And he felt the smile on Jonas’ lips, who hummed in the kiss. 

 

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” Mikael whispered against his ear.

 

And they ran.

 

***

 

“I,”  _ kiss _ , “wanted,”  _ kiss _ , “to”,  _ kiss _ , “do,”  _ kiss _ , “for,”  _ kiss _ , “so,”   _ kiss _ , “long,”   _ kiss _ . Jonas then kissed his jaw and Mikael’s neck, which was way more tender than he had expected, while the warm water from Mikael’s shower ran down their bodies. Mikael, on the other hand, ran his fingers up and down Jonas’ back, barely being able to focus on what he was doing. They had been in the shower for more than an hour now, 

 

Jonas peppered Mikael’s chest with kisses, Mikael’s hand now buried in Jonas’ wet hair. “You should have seen our friends’ faces,” Mikael said, bringing Jonas up to kiss him again.

 

“I don’t really wanna talk about our friends now,” Jonas said, kissing Mikael again. He pressed his body closer to Mikael’s, brushing their noses, and the older boy gasped when he felt Jonas’ hard-on against his own. “Let’s take things slow, okay?” He suggested, to which Jonas nodded, their noses still touching, before kissing him again. Damn, Mikael could have Jonas kissing him all day and he wouldn’t get tired of it.

 

Mikael got out of the shower a bit later than Jonas, who was drying himself with a towel. He stood behind him, completely naked and wet, and kissed him on his shoulder, to which Jonas smiled, and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“I’m wet now, you idiot.” Jonas could feel Mikael’s dick against his ass, which aroused him even more.

 

Mikael placed his head on Jonas’ shoulder, staring at him on the mirror, before kissing him on his neck. “I’m sorry, but I need to have my skin against yours, it’s addicting.”

 

Jonas rolled his eyes, but there was no way the smile on his face would fade away.

 

***

 

“So… what is… this?” Jonas asked on Mikael’s bed, the two of them now dressed and snuggling.

 

Mikael caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, “You know, I’ve only hooked up, never had a serious relationship or anything.”

 

Jonas gulped. “Okay. I’ve never… You know, I’ve never  _ liked _ a boy. Until now.”

 

Mikael gave him a sheepish smile, “Really? I’m your first?” Jonas nodded. “Wow, what an honour. But anyways, if you like me and I like you I guess we could… you know...”

 

Jonas rose his eyebrows, “Yes?”

 

“We could, uh, be together?” Mikael ended the sentence with a high pitch.

 

Jonas sighed in relief before kissing him, “I thought you were never gonna ask.”

 

“So is that a yes?” Mikael brought Jonas closer to him, their legs tangled. 

 

“Of course. I had a crush on you since we met.”

 

Mikael snorted. “Can’t say the opposite. Can you believe that we’ve been so dumb that we didn’t realise that we were into each other?” He sat on Jonas’ lap, lowering his lips until he kissed him.

 

“We’ve been walking in circles, but better late than ever, right?” Jonas whispered against his lips.

 

Mikael hummed against his lips. “By the way,” Jonas said, “does this mean that I get free weed?” 

 

Mikal roared with laughter. “Is that why you wanna be boyfriends with me?” Jonas felt a shiver ran down his spine when he heard him say  _ boyfriends _ . They were  _ boyfriends _ .

 

“Of course not! I’m with you because I find you hot and funny,” Jonas replied, running his hands up and down Mikael’s thighs, from his hips to the bending of his knees.  _ Oh _ , how much he wished to do that. “But a bit of weed is always nice.”

 

Mikael grabbed one of his hands and kissed him on his knuckles, “Of course you can have some, baby.”

 

Jonas jolted his hips, “Say that again,” he whispered softly, with care and love. 

 

“What?” Mikael asked, bringing their faces closer,  until their lips were almost touching. 

 

“You know what.”

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” he whispered, and kissed him.

 

And, for Jonas, this felt right.

 

***

 

Jonas had his head on Mikael’s sweaty chest, both of them panting after reaching orgasm. It had been a few weeks since they were officially together and Jonas couldn’t be happier. Now they went on double dates with Isak and Even, and Jonas loved the fact that he could kiss Mikael or hold his hand whenever he wanted to.

 

“Now I understand why Isak and Even never leave the room,” Jonas whispered, running his finger around Mikael’s dark nipple. “That was amazing.”

 

It was the first time that Jonas had bottomed. Previously, it had always been Mikael, because he had experience with having sex with other boys, but Jonas asked for it. At first, Mikael wasn’t sure whether it was the best idea, but his boyfriend insisted (God, Mikael still couldn’t believe that Jonas was his  _ boyfriend _ ). 

 

Mikael had prepared him thoroughly and when he saw his boyfriend wincing as he entered him, he stopped and kissed him, asking if everything was okay, if he wanted to stop, but Jonas just shook his head and moved his hips.

 

Jonas favourite part of making love with Mikael was lying with him afterwards. Both were tired and cuddly, and he loved the intimacy of just cuddling with someone naked, perhaps they’d share a joint, and they’d just spend hours inside Jonas’ or Mikael’s bedroom, sometimes they’d have another run, and sometimes one of them would stay for the night. 

 

Jonas was now teaching Mikael how to skate, although without much success. The two of them would get on the skateboard, but they ended up falling to the floor. Jonas would kiss him on the floor, and the other boys at the skatepark would roll their eyes or whistle at them.

 

When he stayed at Mikael’s, the next day he’d cook breakfast for both of them, Mikael wearing Jonas’ underwear and staring at him from the countertop where he sat. And Jonas would open his legs and stand between them to kiss him.

 

“Have you noticed that we’ve ended up in the parallel universe?” Mikael asked him one night, with his head on Jonas’ shoulder, after watching a film on his computer.

 

“Hmm?” His boyfriend replied, sleepy. Mikael adored sleepy Jonas, and the fact that he was the only one who got to witness him like this.

 

“Like, we’re boyfriends now, so we’re in the parallel universe where we are boyfriends.”

 

“And what happened with the other universe?”

 

“They probably ruined the curtains,” Mikael supposed. 

 

“Fuck the curtains, I have you now.” The older boy laughed and kissed Jonas on his cheek, who in returned wrapped his arms around his lover.

 

***

 

“Uhmmm… hi,” Jonas said, entering the living room. He didn’t expect to find Isak there. He was in his underwear and going to the kitchen for two glasses of water, Mikael was waiting in his bedroom.

 

“Hei,” Isak replied with a knowing smile. “Having fun?”

 

“Just chilling.”

 

“The flush on your face and the bites on your neck give you away. Also, the moans.”

 

Jonas tried to help the smile on his face, without success. “Fuck off.”

 

“Now I understand how you felt when Even came over.”

 

Jonas laughed and went to the kitchen and filled two glasses with water. Then he came back to his bedroom, which smelled like sex, to find Mikael texting someone on his phone, completely naked. Jonas could already feel the blood travelling south again.

 

“Fuck, baby, you look so good,” Jonas said after closing the door with his foot. He placed the two glasses of water on the nightstand. “Let me blow you,” he said, kneeling between Mikael’s legs and then lying on his chest.

  
“I’m too sensible now,” Mikael complained, but Jonas noticed how his dick was already getting hard. 

 

He swallowed him completely, and Mikael thrust his hips as he yanked Jonas from his hair, keeping him against his pubes. “So fucking good.” Mikael had been patient with Jonas, knowing that he had never given oral sex to a guy before, but he learned fast and after his first erratic blowjobs he was now giving some of the best Mikael had ever had. Mikael placed his legs over his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying not to come (again), his phone now long forgotten on his chest, the screen cold against his warm and flushed skin.

 

Mikael felt how the tip of his dick reach the back of Jonas’ throat, who kept bobbing his head up and down even faster. MIkael’s thighs trembled, his toes twitching. He couldn’t believe that after coming twice he was about to come for a third time.

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Mikael moaned, eyes half-closed. “Jonas, I-” But he didn’t finish the sentence, and rather arched his back as he came again. Exhausted, his chest heaving up and down. He looked down to find Jonas with his face covered with his seed. “Fuck, Jonas. That’s so hot. He put his hands underneath Jonas’ sweaty armpits and brought him up until he had him on his chest, wrapping his legs around Jonas’ waist. With a tissue, he cleaned his lover’s face and kissed him.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” Jonas replied before kissing him again.

 

***

 

When Mikael told Jonas about rimming, Jonas reaction was, at first, of disgust. He didn’t understand why someone would stick their tongues in someone’s ass, or why would someone like having their ass licked.  _ Ugh _ .

 

But the more he thought about it, the more enticing it seemed. It seemed like an intimate act, something you’d only do with someone you loved and cared about. He did his research on the Internet (basically he just searched for porn), and found that it was a common practice. However, Jonas knew that porn was just fantasy and perhaps rimming wasn’t that usual among normal people.

 

“Isak, can I ask you something?” Jonas asked one day while they were having lunch at their apartment.

 

“What?” Isak had his mouth full of pasta, the spaghetti reaching his plate. He loved Jonas’ pasta too much.

 

“Do you and Even practice rimming?” The blond boy almost choked on his food.

 

“What?!” Isak said, drinking some water. “Do you think this is an appropriate topic for having lunch?”

 

“I’m sorry, I jus-”

“It’s fine. Thank God Magnus isn’t here. Uh… yes, we do. It’s quite normal, why?”

 

“Mikael mentioned it the other day. Does it. You know. Does it feel good?”

 

“Fucking amazing,” Isak had his mouth full of pasta again. “I even came once from Even rimming me. Try it.”

 

Jonas closed his eyes, “Too many details!”

 

Isak laughed, “You asked, so you shall receive!”

 

That weekend, Isak and Even were away visiting Even’s parents, so Mikael was coming over the whole weekend. On Friday, when Mikael got to Jonas’ apartment, he found out that the door was open.

 

“Jonas?” He asked when he entered the living room, fear in his voice. Someone could have broken in. He ran towards the boy’s bedroom, and he opened the door to find the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

 

Jonas, completely naked and in his fours on his bed, ass in the air and waiting for Mikael. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Mikael whispered, approaching and sitting next to his boyfriend. He placed his palms on his ass, “So fucking beautiful. You want me to fuck you? Are you so horny already?” They had a whole weekend ahead.

 

“I want you to eat me out,” Jonas whispered over his shoulder, looking at his boyfriend.

 

Mikael felt his dick getting even harder. “Fuck, baby. Are you sure? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

Jonas moved his ass a bit against Mikael’s hand. “I do.  _ Please _ .”

 

Mikael patted his bum. “Okay, lay on your chest and get comfortable.” Jonas obliged, his head against his arms as Mikael stretched his legs to get himself between them.

 

The older boy ran his nose across his lover’s crack and then spread his butcheeks. Jonas’ butthole was clenching right in front of him, his cleft covered by a thin layer of dark hair. Mikael inhaled the musky scent before nuzzling Jonas’ entrance, just like he nuzzles Jonas’ nose and jaw in their everyday life. He then blew some air, and Jonas’ thighs trembled, and followed with a kiss. The rosebud trembled against his lips and, fuck, Mikael just wanted to eat out Jonas until he had saliva running down his chin, but he knew that Jonas needed him to go slow.

 

He ran his tongue up from the perineum, savouring his boyfriend. Mikael proceeded to bury his face between Jonas’ cheeks. Jonas had an amazing butt, Mikael had noticed when they met for the first time. He moved his tongue around Jonas’ hole, but never touching the centre, and Mikael knew that he was driving Jonas mad, considering his arched back and the way he kept thrusting his hips against the mattress.

 

“Mikael,” Jonas moaned. Mikael loved hearing him moaning his name. “Don’t fucking tease.”

 

The older boy chuckled against Jonas’ ass, before sticking his tongue right into Jonas’ hole. The other boy yelped, gripping the white sheets underneath him. Mikael kept adding pressure to the hole. He took advantage of the fact that he hadn’t shaved for a week and rubbed his chin against Jonas’ skin. It had an effect on the boy, who mewled and was babbling, saying both Mikael’s name and whimpering blasphemies. 

 

After a while, Mikael’s tongue had managed to open his boy a bit. His jaw ached, and he already had saliva running down his chin. Jonas kept pressing his ass against his face, and was holding now Mikael’s skull, making sure that he wouldn’t remove his tongue.

 

Jonas kept thrusting against the mattress, trying to get some friction that would make him cum. “Mikael, babe, I’m gonna–” He arched his back even more, stretching his neck and looking up with his eyes closed. He finally felt his dick squirting between the sheets and his torso. “ _ Fuck _ ”. He let his upper body fall, his head against the pillow.

 

Mikael licked him one last time before lying next to his boyfriend, who was already sleepy. “So, was it good?”

 

Jonas had his post-orgasm look, all sweaty and flustered. He placed his arm around Mikael’s neck and brought him closer, “It was fucking amazing,” he said, sealing it with a kiss.

  
  


***

 

Although Jonas loved the sex very much (he discovered that he really liked having gay sex), his favourite thing was the small aspects of their relationship: holding Mikael’s hand across the table when they were having coffee in a cozy cafeteria, walking down the street with Mikael’s arm wrapped around him when it was cold, showering together, sitting next to each other on the tram with their legs bumping against each other, studying together at the library or having a picnic at the park, like they were doing right now. Eva complained that they were cornier than Isak and Even.

  
  


“You’re such a baby,” Jonas said, pressing the strawberry against Mikael’s lips, who was focused on rolling a joint.

 

Mikael bit the tip, looking at his boyfriend. “Why?”

 

They were at the park where they first met, when Mikael sold him the weed and they had to run for their lives.

 

“You can’t eat fruit unless I feed you.”

 

Mikael laughed, “You think that’s the reason? I just like having you feeding me.”

 

Jonas hit him on his shoulder, and Mikael laughed again. “I’m not your slave!”

Mikael sat up on the grass and kissed Jonas. “I thought we had an agreement?”

 

Jonas frowned, his smile still on his face. “An agreement?” 

 

Mikael kissed his neck, travelling to his collarbone. “Yes. I give you weed in exchange of sex and feeding me strawberries.” 

 

Jonas laughed and pushed him until he had him against the grass, sitting on top of him. He licked his lips, staring at Mikael’s lips, redder than usual due to the strawberries.

 

“Thank you,” Jonas said after kissing him.

 

“For what? The weed?” Mikael ran his hands up and down his back as Jonas peppered his face with kisses.

 

“No. For everything.”


End file.
